My Dream , Your Dream , Our Dream
by Koakiwa
Summary: Un rêve , n'est unique que si la personne ne lui donne des caractéristique bien précis , le notre , les notre , étaient similaire depuis le début.


Et voilà ! Je l'avais promis le voilà ! Et je doit dire qu'il ma donner du soucis celui là ! Surtout vers la fin !

En tout cas bonne lecture , j'espère qu'il vous plairas!

Review de vos avis sont les bienvenus et sont encouragé !

* * *

 _Let's do it again_ sou dore dake _Baby_  
Tachiagareba _My dream come true_  
Towareru kakugo no tsuyosa tamesareteru you na _Everyday_

\- Réessayons à nouveau, quelque soit le temps que cela prendra, bébé,  
Si je me relève, mon rêve va se réaliser.  
Chaque jour, la force de ma détermination est testée. -

Ah. Ça fait longtemps, que je ne suis pas venus te parler. Toi, l'homme possédant le même rêve que le mien. Qui le revendiquait haut et fort sans honte. On se ressemblait , dans le fond. Dans nos cœurs, il y avait juste de l'amertume et un devoir , un besoin d'aventure. De prouver que l'on existait, sûrement. Mais, malgré les moqueries, les échecs, nous avons continuer à avancer , baby. Après tout, Grand Line, n'est la que pour tester , pour savoir si nous sommes digne. Et quoi qu'il adviendrait, un de nous réussira notre rêve. Tête droite. Menton levé. Yeux fixer vers l'horizon. Sourire aux lèvres. Et une détermination sans faille.

 _Hey Let's go_ iiwake de chiisaku matomaru ki nakute  
 _Hey Let's go_ tobidashita sekai wa araburu NOO RUURU

Karaburi no SUKIMA ni sematteta genjitsu KAUNTAA  
Yousha naku _Beat me Hit me_ mata taorete mo _Oh_  
Mou ichido tachiagari mae wo mita mono dake ga  
Saigo ni warau no sa _Only winner_  
( _We gotta go_ todoku made _Glory road_ )

\- Allons-y ! Nous n'avons aucune intention de nous chercher des excuses !  
Allons-y ! Le monde qui a surgi est turbulent et ne suit aucune règle.

Un compteur de la réalité apparaît d'entre nos échecs et se rapproche,  
Il me bat et me frappe impitoyablement, mais même si je m'effondre à nouveau,  
Je me relèverai et je regarderai juste droit devant moi,  
Et à la fin, je serai le seul vainqueur à rire.  
(Nous devons y aller, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la route de la gloire !) -

Mais je n'ai pas non plus eu l'envie de te laisser faire , nous avions le même rêve après tout. « Je serais le prochain roi ! » Avions nous criés. Nos équipages avaient rient a cette déclaration. Et je n'ai aucune excuse pour te laisser avancer sans bouger moi même mon corps tout entier pour ce rêve si réaliste , après tout. Nous avions criés , hurler , convaincue que tout allait fonctionner « Allons-y , on verra qui sera le meilleur ! ». Quand l'autre ourse humain , cette saloperie de robot , ta subitement fait disparaître. Je crois que quelque chose en moi c'est brisé. Te voir hurler que vous n'étiez pas a la hauteur face a ce pacifista m'as surpris. Bordel , ce putain d'ourse , et je ne parle pas du second de l'autre psychopathe et son sous-marin jaune fluo , mais de Kuma , je lui aurais fait son portrait si je n'avais pas êtes choqué de ta disparition soudaine. Bordel , Grand Line test vraiment trop sévèrement. Et je croie que nous avons été les premiers a voir un regard si grave sur ton visage. J'suis pas doué pour les mots morveux , donc aucun commentaire. J'ai dû avancé , la tête haute pour mon équipage , et seul. Tu avait disparus , c'était a moi de continuer notre rêve. J'avais un longueur d'avance , enfin , c'est ce que je croyais. Jusqu'à l'histoire de Marine Ford. On suivait la même voit , sur un chemin différent pour la route de la gloire. Pour la route du rêve.

 _Fight_ butsukatte hamukatte  
Sore ga boku-tachi no _Hard knock days_  
Heibon na mainichi ja kawakiiyasenai  
 _Here we go_ itsu datte nigenaide  
Kazeatari tsuyoku ikite yukou  
GOORU mada tooku susumu beki _Hard knock days_

\- Bats-toi ! Frappe et soulève-toi contre tes ennemis !  
Ce sont là nos jours bien difficiles !  
Notre soif ne peut être apaisée par un quotidien banal !  
Allons-y ! Nous ne fuirons jamais !  
Nous continuerons de vivre en restant forts, frappés par le vent.  
Notre but se trouve encore loin, nous devons avancer en ces jours bien difficiles. -

« Bats-toi ! » J'avais hurler cette phrase toute la journée dans ma cabine. Quand j'ai reçu le journal annonçant la mort de ton frère. Même Killer n'avait osé venir me parler pendant plusieurs jours. J'étais furieux, je n'avais pas pus venir t'aider dans ses jours si difficiles. Et l'autre psychopathe , lui était la , et que , putain c'était frustrant et chiant. Je ne savais pas ou tu était , mais au moins tu était en vie, grâce a l'autre panda. Mais toi comme moi , nos quotidiens ne sont pas normal. Même si je ne porte pas le D. , j'essaierais d'être a la hauteur de ton quotidien. Je ne fuirais pas , alors ne fui pas non plus ce qui c'est passer à Marine Ford. Reste fort , comme tu l'as toujours été , malgré ton air de gamin de première. Être roi des pirates , ça ne ce fait pas comme ça , tu n'as même pas atteins le Nouveau monde. Alors bats-toi , pour ton équipage , et ton frère. Putain ça fait super nian-nian.

 _Let's do it again_ iki hisome _Baby_  
CHANSU matteru _Tiger eyes_  
Shikou no SUPIIDO ja mou dare hitori oitsukenai

 _Hey Let's go_ machigatte tadashii michi modoru yori mo  
 _Hey Let's go_ sono mama TAFU na RUUTO hiraite yuku

\- Essayons à nouveau en retenant notre souffle, bébé.  
Attendons la bonne occasion avec nos yeux de tigre.  
Plus personne ne peut suivre le cours de ma pensée.

Allons-y ! Lorsque nous nous trompons, plutôt que de retourner sur le bon chemin...  
Allons-y ! ...Continuons de nous frayer un chemin sur cette route difficile ! -

T'es revenue , avec deux ans d'absence total. J'avais perdu mon bras , j'étais pas mal amoché , j'avais avancé de mon côté aussi. T'étais avec cette femme , une shichibukai si je ne me trompe pas , Boa Hancock. Je l'ai de suite détesté , cette pimbêche , pire que l'autre gloutonne avec les air-bagues , Bonney. On a croisé notre regard dans un détours d'une rue. J'me suis accroché a cette lumière de joie dans ton regard maintenant si mature et féroce , ça me plaisais . Et je pense que tu avait du comprendre , tu m'as sourit , et mes pensée se sont fait la mal a ce moment précis. Plus personne aurais pus me comprendre s'il avait été dans mon subconscient. Même pas moi. Et aux lieu de continuer tout droit , sur la route indiquer par l'autre aux serpents, tu lui a sourit , elle c'est évanouie , cette chose. Tu t'es vite échapper , tu était caché part une capuche , pour que seul les personnes te connaissant assez sache qui tu était. Je n'ai pas bouger personnellement , à quoi bon , tu venait vers moi. Quand tu t'es planté devant moi , j'ai eu ce sourire , qui te fait rigoler , parce « Un homme ne met pas de rouge à lèvres ! » Et je t'emmerde , minus. Après ce sourire , tu ma simplement répondus de ton sourire a toi , à pleine dents. Je me suis détourné , tu t'es positionné à côté de moi , et , malgré la pulsion qui me disais de te kidnappé et de ne plus jamais te rendre a ton équipage , j'me suis simplement penché pour te voler un baisé farouche remplis de frustration. Et tu t'es pas gêné de me rire aux nez , sale gnome.

Mayoidasu kokoro wo miseru wake ni ikanai  
Itsu datte _You're my best friend_ saidai no RAIBARU  
Orezu ni massugu ni onaji yume ni mukatte  
Eikou wo tsukame _Go to the top_  
( _We gotta go_ todoku made _Glory road_ )

\- Je ne peux pas montrer mon cœur hésitant !  
À tout moment, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais aussi mon plus grand rival.  
Sans jamais céder, dirigeons-nous tout droit vers notre rêve commun !  
Allons saisir la gloire et accédons aux sommets !  
(Nous devons y aller, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la route de la gloire !) -

Mais contrairement a toi , qui avait l'air sûr de toi , je ne pouvais pas montrer l'hésitation qui m'envahirais , l'hésitation de te laisser partir loin de moi , sans savoir ce que tu allais faire. Je sais que toi , tu étais sûr que rien ne m'arriverais. Mais avec notre rêve , nous devons être ennemis , rival , meilleur ami ainsi que notre réel relation , amant. Et quoi qu'il arrive , nous avons réussi à atteindre notre rêve que nous partagions depuis si longtemps. Et qui sait , peut être et même sûrement , nous partagerons cette gloire d'avoir atteins ce rêve ou même que l'autre l'ai atteint comme c'est le cas. Maintenant , plus que de chercher chacun de nôtre côté , l'un a repris le flambeau de l'autre. Jusqu'à ou cette gloire est-elle toxique ?

 _Fight_ kechirashite tsuyogatte  
Sore ga boku-tachi no _Hard knock days_  
Bunan na sentaku? sonna no aru wake nai  
 _Here we go_ itsu datte saikou de  
Atosaki nante kangaezu ni yukou  
Negai wo tabanete susumu beki _Hard knock days_

Hikari no saki _Make my day_

\- Bats-toi ! Frappe du pied et fais en sorte d'être fort !  
Ce sont là nos jours bien difficiles !  
Le choix du risque zéro ? Une telle chose n'existe pas !  
Allons-y ! Donnons toujours le meilleur de nous-même !  
Continuons sans jamais penser à l'ordre des choses !  
Rassemblons nos souhaits, nous devons avancer en ces jours bien difficiles.

Face à la lumière, je suis heureux ! -

Je m'étais battus , j'avais avancer , je te rattrapais , j'en étais sûr. Tu te battais , tu avançais , tu réglais les injustices. Drôle d'ironie quand on y repense , n'est-ce pas ? Un pirate qui a beaucoup plus de sens de la justice qu'un amiral de la marine , je me fou encore de leurs gueule , même si c'est moins drôle , maintenant. T'avais ton alliance avec l'autre , j'avais la mienne. On n'était à zéro , on était au début d'une nouvelle route en vers la gloire. Je complotais sur Shanks LeRoux , toi le Yunko. T'as jamais fait les choses dans l'ordre , et je n'ai jamais rien rangé dans l'ordre. On prend ce qui vient comme il vient. Tu devait bien faire rager l'autre chirurgiens qui n'aime pas les ordres tien. Ce rêve , cet espoir , ce souhait , sont nos rêve , espoir et souhait. Bien que les prochains jours deviennent de plus en plus dur.

Mais maintenant , ta lumière disparaît.

Ano hi mita yume ga _Changing my life_ hirogaru tembou ima hyougen shiyou  
TAFU na michi sae karuku norikoe kizuato no kazu dake kitto kagayake  
Kanau made... _Hard knock days_  
Ichidokiri _Life_ kawaranai _Mind_ ichiban takai keshiki wo nagameru made _Try_

\- Le rêve que j'ai fait ce jour-là a changé ma vie. Mon champ de vision s'est étendu !  
Nous surmonterons les chemins difficiles, tandis que nos cicatrices brilleront !  
Jusqu'à ce que mon rêve se réalise, je vivrai des jours bien difficiles...  
Nous ne vivons qu'une fois, je continuerai d'essayer de voir les plus beaux paysages ! -

Les rêves qui me poursuivent depuis ce jours ne m'ont jamais lâchés. Toute ma vie a encore une fois changer de tournant , ce jours là. Mais il m'a ouvert légèrement l'esprit , enfin , le notre , tu me comprend non ? Nous avons tellement surmonté de chemin , tandis que nous nous relevons a chaque cicatrices. Alors pourquoi , avant que mon rêve ne se réalise , alors que le tien était enfin réalisé , tu es tombé ? Je ne vis plus ses jours difficiles , c'est les jours qui me vivent. Nous ne vivrons cette histoire qu'une fois. La tienne c'est fini avant la mienne. Je ne veut plus avancé , je ne veut plus revoir de magnifique paysage sans être a tes côté.

 _Fight_ butsukatte hamukatte  
Sore ga boku-tachi no _Hard knock days_  
Heibon na mainichi ja kawakiiyasenai  
 _Here we go_ itsu datte nigenaide  
Kazeatari tsuyoku ikite yukou  
GOORU mada tooku susumu beki michi

 _Fight_ kechirashite tsuyogatte  
Sore ga boku-tachi no _Hard knock days_  
Bunan na sentaku? sonna no aru wake nai  
 _Here we go_ itsu datte saikou de  
Atosaki nante kangaezu ni yukou  
Negai wo tabanete susumu beki _Hard knock days_

Hikari no saki _Make my day_  
 _Make my day_

\- Bats-toi ! Frappe et soulève-toi contre tes ennemis !  
Ce sont là nos jours bien difficiles !  
Notre soif ne peut être apaisée par un quotidien banal !  
Allons-y ! Nous ne fuirons jamais !  
Nous continuerons de vivre en restant forts, frappés par le vent.  
Notre but se trouve encore loin, nous devons avancer en ces jours bien difficiles.

Bats-toi ! Frappe du pied et fais en sorte d'être fort !  
Ce sont là nos jours bien difficiles !  
Le choix du risque zéro ? Une telle chose n'existe pas !  
Allons-y ! Donnons toujours le meilleur de nous-même !  
Continuons sans jamais penser à l'ordre des choses !  
Rassemblons nos souhaits, nous devons avancer en ces jours bien difficiles.

Face à la lumière, je suis heureux !  
Je suis heureux ! -

Je ne me bats plu , cependant je me défend. Mes jours ne sont plus aucunement difficiles. Mon quotidiens est devenue une routine bien calme.. Je ne fui pas mes responsabilité de Roi Des Pirates , mais ce titre n'est pas miens. Ton équipage essaie bien de me faire comprendre que je n'y suis pour rien. Tu n'est pas le seul a être tombé , ton second aussi. Et Sanji est bien le seul qui m'accompagne dans nôtre déprime et mon quotidiens si banal. Nous continuions a vivre , en restant fort pour les autres, mon but n'est que hors d'atteinte de mes bras. Et j'avance dans ses jours sans vie.

Je ne suis pas fort , je suis faible et démunie , bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais. Mes jours difficiles prendrons bientôt fin , un jour. Je ne recommence pas à zéro , je ne pourrais jamais. Mais parce que c'est ton rêve et le mien , morveux , j'avancerais , tes souhaits , tes envies , tes idéaux.

Dans ses jours difficiles , je ne suis pas le vrai Roi Des Pirates , simplement je serais l'incarnation des idéaux du Roi Des Pirates , Monkey D. Luffy.

Face a cette lumière qui est la tienne , je suis heureux. J'arpente la route de la gloire , avec nos compagnons , et tes convictions.

* * *

« Je t'aime , Monkey D. Luffy. Roi des Pirates. »

Un bouquet de rose noirs et rouges , posé la , sur la tombe de l'ancien Roi Des Pirates , mort dignement. A côté de son second , mort pour protéger la vie de ses compagnons.


End file.
